Something That We Never Knew
by AsFierceAsChristian
Summary: Tess Tyler has everything. She was rich and snobby. What happens when she wipes out at Final Jam, and after, secrets are revealed? Nobody knew this about Tess Tyler. Rated T for Language.
1. Piercing Eyes

**Yo. This is my second story, I deleted the first one because it was absolutely terrible. This is my first Camp Rock story. Please R&R :**

* * *

**Tess's POV.**

I wanted to die. Im serious. I just sat there, in the corner, wondering what everyone was doing. I heard mumbles, and a few gasps. I wish my mother knew how I felt. I stopped crying, and got the strength to stand up and walk back to my cabin. I sat on my bed, there was an hour until Final Jam was over. I decided to sleep the shame off.

Peggy and Ella came in a few minutes later. I guess they couldn't find me. _If they even cared._

I could hear Ella open up her laptop, she started typing. I could feel eyes piercing my face. They weren't Ella's or Peggy's.

They were Mitchie's.

My _eyes_ flew open as Mitchie turned her head away. I sat up.

"What were you looking at?"

Mitchie turned toward me, looked at me and then looked down. "Nothing.." She mumbled.

Peggy and Ella suddenly gave me the biggest pity looks I have ever seen in my life. Mitchie actually looked like she cared. I can't believe I blew my act.

Peggy grabbed her guitar and started strumming, then I heard "4 Minutes" playing. Well, the chorus. It was my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and pressed ignore.

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
_

Peggy sang that. I thought she was really good. She wasn't singing it really loud, the words were just silent and calm. Peggy has always been a good guitarest. I never really noticed until now.

Mitchie left. Im guessing she had to go help her mom in the kitchen.

_Why was I so stupid?_

I can't believe I did what I did to Mitchie. It was terrible; telling everyone she lied. I should have just confronted her. I know that she was eventually gonna tell everyone.

I got up and left the cabin, nobody knows, but I hide a guitar underneath the floorboard in the bathroom. Nobody has seen it. I grabbed it before I got out.

I tried to find a secure place to start singing, I sat on the end of the diving board. I started strumming "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavinge.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Nobody knows this either; my dad died when I was a little girl. I think thats the entire reason that Im a jerk now. I need to change, or I just need to teach myself a lesson.

"BAM!"

I turned, frightened.

_What the hell was that?_

It was Mitchie. She was carrying a box of chips and she dropped them. They spilled everywhere. I decided to help her pick them up.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Your welcome." I said back. _I need to apologize..this just isn't right._

She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was from planet stupid.

"Uhh..sure." She sat down on a log that was sitting near to the diving board.

I sat down too. "Im really sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't know that it would make everyone..you know." I looked away.

"Hate me?" She said in a slightly angered tone.

I nodded sympathetically. I was truly sorry. I wish she could see that.

"Its okay." She smiled and looked at me. I.was.shocked.

I looked at her like _she_ was from planet stupid. She shouldn't forgive me _yet._

**Mitchie's POV.**

What the hell? Is she okay?

"Anyone in there?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She was shocked, I could tell. She told everyone I was lying about my entire life yesterday. I knew she was sorry. I could hear it in her voice.

She snapped. "Sorry." She said that and just, ran away. I could tell that she was sad. Something _else_ was bothering her. But I didn't know what it was.

Im going to find out what it is.

* * *

**That was fun to write, lol.**

**BEFORE you ask me, this is not a Tess/Mitchie story. Ew, yuck. You will find out the couples in the next chapter. PLEASEEEE r&r. Thanxx :**


	2. Sliding Against

**I got bored. Im gonna write the second chapter, Im gonna try to make it longer. PLEASE R&R. :)**

**Mitchie's POV**

I decided to walk back to my mom. I need to tell her I dropped all the chips. _Haha. _I had a retarded smile on my face,_ I thought it was funny.  
_I walked really slow. My smile suddenly turned into a frown once I heard a guitar playing. It wasn't Tess..It was Shane.

The day Tess told everyone, Shane exploded on me. We haven't spoken since. I feel absolutely terrible when I see him. But I had no choice, I had to get back to my mom. So I started walking faster..then I heard him singing "this is real, this is me" That was my song.

I started to cry. I was really sorry I lied to him..I leaned against a tree and slid down, I was now on the ground, sitting against the tree, crying. He kept playing, he didn't see me or hear me. Thank God.

He doesn't know I wrote that song. He heard me when I was setting tables, I was singing it because I was bored.

I started to freakin ball because I was too upset. Shane stopped playing. He heard me. He knew it was me. I got up really fast, grabbed the box full of chips and ran past him. Crying.

**Shane's POV**

She just ran past me. I liked her, alot. Well, I thought I did. But she lied to me. She lied to everyone, and it hurt me.

Why was she crying?

"Wait!" I yelled after her. What the hell was I doing?

She stopped, she didn't turn around or anything. I ran up to her and turned her around by pulling her arm. "Why are you crying?" I said in an annoyed voice.

She didn't even look at me. She was sorry she lied.

"Answer me," I said in a soft voice.

She mumbled, "Th-th-thats my song."

That was HER song? Somethings wrong here. I heard someone singing that one day while I was being chased by that crazy pack of girls! It wasn't her. IT JUST WASNT!

"What?"

"Thats my song, that you were playing," She put the box she was holdingdown and reached into her back pocket. I saw a yellow pocketbook that said **Mitchie's Songs. **She handed it to me. "Look at the first page." She told me. Still crying.

I opened the book and read the first page. It _was_ her song.

My eyes suddenly got big. As I remember, she had the most beautiful voice I have _ever_ heard in my life.

She grabbed the book and threw it in the box. She ran away again.

**Mitchie's POV**

"I wanna leave this stupid camp." I said to myself. Laying on my cabin bed, with Peggy in the room. She looked at me and turned off the light.

**Tess's POV**

I went back to my cabin. I was really tired. I only got like 3 minutes of sleep. _Yawn._

Good Lord, I need to freakin sleep.

**Okay im bored again. Sorry this is so dull.**


	3. Almost Dead?

**Im tired/**

**Tess's POV**

Last night was the most terrifying night of my life. I had a horrifying dream. I was sick of everyone and everything around me, so I decided to kill myself. _Aren't dreams supposed to come true? _

No-no. _I can't kill myself._

I went outside and sat on the edge of the dock. It was 4:30 AM, and the sun was rising.

_Should I kill myself? _

That question was going through my head. I should kill myself. So what? Nobody, but Mitchie cares about me. It's not like Mitchie is important. My own mother doesn't even care about me. So why should I even freaking live?

I looked left and right. Nobody was around. I doubt they would even notice I was gone.

_Heck with this. _I jumped in the lake feet-first. I took a long breath, breathing for the very last was hard. I looked at the camp for the very last time and went underwater. Slowly, the water began to enter inside my mouth. It was a terrible feeling, but I had to do it. I was losing my conciousness by the second.

"SPLASH!"

Some idiot jumped into the lake. _Please don't notice me._

I was grabbed by the arm, _shit._

I got pulled out of the water and I heard screaming

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

It was Mitchie. Apparently she cared _alot. _She just saved my life..

**Mitchie's POV**

She is an idiot. SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! I had no choice but to yell at her.

"WHY?!"

She didnt reply back.

After ten minutes of silence, she came up to me, and hugged me. "Thank you." She mumbled.

I just saved her freaking life. She would be **DEAD** right now if it weren't for me.

All I get is a freakin 'thank you'?!

I pushed her off of me. "Why?" I said in a soothing voice.

"Nobody cares about me.." She said. Sadly.

"We all care about you, Tess. You're just a huge jerk, and you can't see through what you do."

"At least someone is honest with me."

"Come on," I said, helping her up, "we have to get back to the cabin, you need to rest after practically killing yourself."

"Dont tell anyone, please." She said not making any eye-contact.

"I promise." I said smiling at her. She just looked at me and focused on walking back to her cabin.

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

"Nate, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Shane said into his phone. He was utterly confused.

"Apologize to her. Apparently, she likes you, dude." Nate replied.

"I freakin screamed at her. She doesn't like me anymore!"

"Write a song." Nate said, calm.

Then Shane shut his flip-phone and sat on his bed, an idea floating around his head.

**A/N: That ryhmed..haha.**


End file.
